A Little Bit of Magic
by CiraArana
Summary: Best One Shot First Place in the A Single Spark Annual Award! Kagome gets lost in a subterranean labyrinth, and while she tries to find the way back to her friends she comes across Sesshomaru... oneshot. A little SessKag.


_**I'd like to dedicate this to Star Hawk: it's not a novel, but it's a start. -)**_

**A Little Bit of Magic **

The sudden icy wind that swept down the mountain side surprised the small travelling group that struggled forward through the nearly impassable area. They had not noticed the upcoming tempest; had not seen the dark, menacing clouds rushing from the north. Their heads had been bent down, carefully watching their unsteady footing on the non-existent path. They had been hurrying, pushed forwards by their red-clad leader, and their minds had been set on not slipping and falling off the mountain, and on catching up with the evil hanyou, who had just this morning attacked their party and stolen very precious items from them: their shikon shards.

As the first harsh gust reached them they staggered, seeking hold at one another, and looked up into the quickly darkening sky. A thunder rolled in the distance

"A tempest!" squeaked Shippo. The electricity of the approaching thunderstorm had made his hair stand up from his head at curious angles. Lightning flashed in the black mass behind them and the little one moaned. "I'm scared!"

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome through the howling wind. She wore a heavy yellow bag pack and had raised both hands to her face to keep her madly fluttering black hair out of her face. "We need to find shelter! Quickly!"

"Keh, I know!" he yelled back. Making an imperious gesture at them to follow him, he turned and hastened on. His companions hurried to follow him.

Their way had been dangerous before, but now it became murderous. The rapidly flying clouds had soon covered the sun, and through the falling darkness it wasn't easy to see where they were going. The forcefully gusts of wind from behind made normal steps impossible. The girls slipped every now and then until the small, two-tailed cat at their side transformed into its larger self, so they were now able to ride on its back.

They hadn't come far before the first raindrops fell. The few drops became almost instantly a violent shower and the heavily pouring rain obscured their sight even more. Furthermore it soaked the earth beneath their feet. Soon they were running through quickly developing puddles. A red blur in front was all that was still visible of Inuyasha.

The ice-cold rain had drenched them within seconds and the chilly squalls froze them to the bones. Kagome ducked behind Sango, hoping fervently they would find protection from the weather before long.

Like an answer to her prayer she heard the voice of her companion shout back from ahead.

"Hurry, guys!" The shrieking wind almost overpowered Inuyasha's forceful voice. "Up there's a cave that might do."

"It better had, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled back, but Inuyasha had already left the path and was scrambling up some boulders to where he had spied a darker spot in the rockface that promised to be the entrance into a cavern. His friends followed with renewed vigour, now that a place to hide was before them.

Inuyasha waited at its entrance until they had come up to him, and then he slipped inside. The others followed, hastily squeezing through the narrow hole.

It was pitch black within the mountain, but once they were inside, the cold and the howling immediately ceased. Everybody sighed in relieve. They were out of the storm and safe, which was all that counted.

"Ahh, it's really good to be in a dry place," sighed Sango.

"I don't want to disagree," remarked the monk's voice from the back of the group, "but it is rather dark in here."

"Sorry for not bringing torches with me," growled Inuyasha in annoyance.

"Don't argue, Inuyasha, please," begged Kagome. A slight rustle was heard as she set her bag down. "I have a torch. Just wait a second until I've found it." She started digging through her bag, feeling for the cylinder form of her torch.

"A torch, Kagome-sama?" wondered Miroku. "You carry wood with you? Wouldn't it be wet now from the rain?"

Kagome laughed a little. "Oh, don't you worry, Miroku-sama, it's an electric torch. I brought it from time. Ah, there it is!"

It clicked and then the bright electric light of a strong battery filled the cave.

"That's wonderful," Miroku sounded amazed.

Kagome got up and let the ray of light wander through their hiding-place. It turned out to be a narrow, but long room, more like a tunnel than a cave. The ground and the walls were even, like they had been carved out by human hand.

"It doesn't look natural," she finally said. "Is it safe to stay here? What if somebody lives in here? A demon probably?" She looked at Inuyasha.

He sniffed the air and sneezed. "Nobody's been here for ages," he told her, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"So now that we have Kagome-sama's magical light and stated that the place is safe, could we please get in a bit further?" asked Miroku. "I'm still standing half outside and this rain is chilling me."

Immediately the two girls took a few steps forwards to make room for the monk, who followed them gratefully. "Why didn't you say anything, houshi-sama?" inquired Sango.

"Are you worried about my health, Sango?"

Sango rolled her eyes at the smile that had appeared on Miroku's face. "Not enough to give birth for you!"

Miroku sighed. "You're a cruel woman," he mourned.

"Are you ready now?" Inuyasha's gruff voice sounded even more annoyed than usual. He cast them a sour glance, grabbed Kagome's bag and, taking her by the hand, lead the group a bit deeper into the mountain. Kagome lightened the way with her torch.

They walked round a bend in the tunnel and behind it the path opened into a small, circular room. Inuyasha checked all corners before he announced that they would stay here. They sat down, trying to make themselves comfortable. It didn't work very well, for they were still all drenched to the skin and had no wood to make a fire with. Furthermore, the air inside wasn't as warm as they had thought at first. It was rather cool and they shivered in their wet clothes.

Kagome dug through her bag again and produced some towels that were only a bit moist. It wasn't much but at least they were now able to dry their hair.

"T-this d-doesn-n't w-work, Inuyasha," she said after a while with chattering teeth. "W-we n-need a fire, or w-we will all c-catch a cold."

"You don't have to tell me, Kagome," he huffed. "But we don't have wood to make a fire, unless you haven't stored a bit in this bag of yours."

"S-sorry, Inuyash-sha. No wood." She shuddered.

"Hey, everybody!" Shippo's excited voice echoed through the cave and they all turned their head towards him. The fox demon stood at the far end of it, pointing to a gap in the wall. "There are stairs! And it's glowing from below there!"

Inuyasha and Miroku jumped up and went over to have a look. After a while the monk gazed at his companion. "What do you think, Inuyasha? Is it safe to go down? What do you smell?"

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "No humans or demons down there. But it smells… odd." He shrugged at the questioning expression on Miroku's face. "Dunno what it is, just smells strange. Not dangerous, though. I'll go down and have a look."

He took a few steps down and then wheeled around. The others were all standing behind him at the top of the stairs, about to follow him. "Alone!" He saw their determined faces and sighed. "At least stay back a bit."

Drawing Tessaiga from its sheath and transforming it, he sneaked down the stairs. They weren't many and the foot of them opened another, larger room. In the middle was a pile of firewood and on every side was an opening to another pathway or stair. A strange kind of moss grew on the walls, emitting a somewhat bitter stench. It glowed faintly. Carefully he examined the air. He smelled nothing safe the odd stench of the moss.

Inuyasha turned to the stairs. "Hey, come down! It's safe! There's even wood down here!"

His friends followed him quickly. They gathered at the pile of firewood and looked around them curiously.

"This place was definitely made by humans," Kagome declared. She looked at Inuyasha who was already busy setting up a small fire. "Do you really think it's safe?"

"I told you: nobody's been here for ages." He had finished building a pyre and was now rummaging through her back. "Where is that fire-lighter, Kagome?"

"In the small red bag, but Inuyasha…"

Miroku laid a hand on her arm and shook his head. "I think there really is no need to worry, Kagome-sama. This place is deserted. It was very kind, however, to leave wood behind."

Kagome frowned at him. "I don't like it. This was prepared, but surely not for any travellers that might come across this place by chance!"

"Maybe it was an outpost of a castle," Sango threw in. As Kagome and Miroku looked at her she shrugged. "Or perhaps a secret passage way for flight."

Kagome submitted to their argument and the warmth the kindled fire promised.

Everybody huddled around the fire, trying to get as much warmth as possible. Kagome laid out her towels and the second set of clothes to let them dry. They hadn't sat silent for long before Inuyasha began to fidget around.

"What's up, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"I'm hungry," the hanyou complained. He cast an imploring glance at Kagome. She understood the hint and sighed.

"Would you like me to prepare some ramen for you, Inuyasha?" she asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes!"

Sighing again she took the ramen supplies from her bag. _He could at least have said thanks._ She filled a kettle with water and set it up on a tripod above the fire to heat it up. While she waited for the water to boil she chatted with Sango, both of them still sitting as close to the flames as possible without burning themselves. After a while she noticed the piercing stare with which Inuyasha watched the kettle.

"It won't boil faster, you know," she told him.

"Keh."

"Why don't you just have a look at all the other paths?" she asked him coaxingly. He gave her a dark look. "Don't look at me like this, Inuyasha!" she said, her voice rising. "Just go and busy yourself! I will call you when the food is ready!"

Inuyasha huffed and went off. Sango grinned at the other girl. "You're acting like a mother, Kagome-chan."

Kagome snorted. "If he's acting like a child I will treat him like one."

Even Kirara managed to grin.

When Inuyasha returned the water had boiled and Kagome was stirring a bowl with ramen. Shippo was already happily slurping down his share of the noodles.

As the hanyou plopped down next to her, Kagome turned to him with a smile, and held out the bowl. "There you are, Inuyasha. All ready!"

He took it from her, a suspicious look on his face. Like he was hiding something amusing from her. She stared at him curiously as he started stuffing his mouth with food.

"What's up, Inuyasha?" she finally asked. Inuyasha did not look up, but stared into the ramen, a sly grin playing on his lips.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on, I know you're hiding something!" She leaned forwards to meet his eyes. "Tell me please."

He giggled and Kagome blinked. _Inuyasha giggled? Is he ill?_

"Hot spring," he said abruptly.

"Huh?"

"I found a hot spring that way," he pointed towards one opening. "Go down there and make two rights."

Kagome jumped up and clapped her hands, smiling brightly. "A hot spring!" she squealed. "Oh, Inuyasha, is it okay if I go immediately?"

Inuyasha nodded only, his mouth was filled with noodles. Kagome's smile broadened as she turned to Sango. "Care to have a bath, Sango-chan?"

The other girl was already up, taking up a towel. She grinned. "Ready to go, Kagome-chan."

Kagome quickly grabbed the things she needed for a bath, a towel and her torch.

"U-ont-eed-at," Inuyasha said around another mouthful.

"Huh?"

He gulped and, pointing at her torch, repeated: "You don't need that, Kagome."

"Why not?"

"This weird stuff," he gestured towards a moss-covered wall, "grows all the way down, and the deeper you go the brighter it glows. It's enough light to see the path."

"That's great, so I don't have to use the battery." She put the torch back and headed to follow Sango, who waited for her at the said entrance. The two girls then set off.

When they were out of sight Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Do you think it's safe for them to go alone? Don't you think they get lost?"

"Nope, won't get, the way's easy. And yeah, it's safe. You don't have to stand watch." He gave the monk a hard stare, and the other sighed.

"I was merely worried for their safety, Inuyasha, nothing more."

"Of course you were, Miroku," piped in Shippo, and fox and hanyou shared a grin while the monk sighed again.

Meanwhile Sango and Kagome had taken the first turn right and descended another stair. The moss on the walls around them was glowing blue and indeed it was enough light to see their way. It was a rather spooky light, though.

Sango gazed curiously at walls and ceiling of the pathway. "I wonder what causes this glowing."

Kagome shrugged. "Probably a chemical reaction of some gasses the moss produces."

Sango stared at her. "Huh?"

"Um… the moss produces something, which reacts with the air, for example, and thus it glows," Kagome hurried to explain.

Sango eyed her from the side. "I see."

Kagome blushed slightly. "Sorry, Sango-chan, I can't explain it better."

At the foot of the stairs they met another crossroad and turned right again. The path they now followed wound its way like it had been created by the slow process of a drunken serpent. Here and there small holes opened to other gangways, but they passed them all and after a while finally reached another small cave. It had two openings, its walls were rougher than they had been anywhere else and right there in front of the two girls laid a bubbling, steaming hot spring.

They hurried to get out of their moist, cool clothes and into the warm water. Sighing contently, they leaned back and relaxed. The warmth of the water seeped through their bodies, chasing the cold away.

"Ahhh, this feels good…." Kagome said eventually, breaking the silence between them.

Sango agreed on that and reached out for the shampoo. Kagome watched her lazily as the other girl soaped her hair. She closed her eyes again. The water was so warm and relaxing, and she was in no hurry to get out of it. Sango, however, was busy washing thoroughly, and when she was finished Kagome had still not moved.

"Kagome-chan? Do you not want to wash your hair?"

Kagome opened her eyes, yawning. "Oh, yes, of course…" she mumbled.

Sango shook her head. "You'd better not fall asleep now, because I won't carry you back."

This made Kagome laugh and she sat up and took the shampoo from Sango. When she was done Sango had already towelled and dressed. Kagome blinked.

"You're ready? So soon? Do you not want to relax a bit longer?" she asked her sisterly friend incredulously.

"Yes, I'm ready. I… I just thought to hurry a bit so that Mi… ah … the boys might be able to have a bath, too," Sango answered, blushing furiously at her involuntary lapse.

Kagome hid a grin. "Oh, well, I'm not ready yet, and if the boys want to bathe they just have to wait a bit longer." She leaned back comfortably and flashed Sango a smile.

The demon huntress eyed her a bit wearily. "Do you want me to wait for you, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome shrugged. "You don't have to. Inuyasha said it's safe and I'll surely find the way back alone. Now it's two turns to the left."

Sango hesitated, but then nodded. "Okay, see you later. But Kagome, _do_ hurry, will you?"

This time Kagome wasn't able to hide her grin. "Yes of course. Bye Sango-chan!"

When she had disappeared into the tunnel, Kagome giggled. Sango-chan wasn't able to hide her feelings for Miroku-sama. She had never been that good, but now it became quite obvious. And Miroku-sama… Kagome giggled again. Oh yes, he was falling for her, too. It would be so delightful to see these two together!

After Kagome had planned the marriage of her friends, had built their house in Kaede's village and had given every one of their twelve children a name, she decided it was time to go back. Rather reluctantly she heaved herself out of the water, grabbing her towel and wrapping herself in it, while her feet searched for her flip-flops. She had purchased them only recently after her mother had complained about water-spots on her school shoes. She quickly slipped into them so she hadn't had to stand on the cold floor any longer. Picturing the future of Sango-chan's and Miroku-sama's children, she towelled her hair with a second towel she had brought for that purpose.

Giggling animatedly at the thought of her friends' eldest son, who would be exactly like his father, Kagome put the towel aside and reached for her bra and panties. She was roused from her rosy dreams when she felt the unpleasantly damp cloth. Peering at it with a disgusted expression on her face, she decided not to dress. Dressing in these wet, cold clothes? After she had just become warm again? No, no and thrice no again! She would walk back wrapped in her towel, which was fortunately a large one, and dress in different clothes from her back pack when she returned to her friends. Those were hopefully a bit drier; that or at least not as cold as these here were!

Securing her towel so that it wouldn't drop, she gathered her things and left the spring. When she stepped out of the spring-chamber, she shivered a bit. The air was quite cool, away from the hot steam that rose from the spring. She would have to hurry. Shrugging, Kagome jogged down a long, straight corridor, her flip-flops flopping loudly on the stony floor.

At the first possibility, she turned left and followed another tunnel. It was slightly sloping down and Kagome frowned. She could have sworn she had walked down and not upwards on her way to the spring! But then she had been in discussion with Sango and hadn't paid heed to the way that much.

She came to a crossroad and turned left into another passageway. This one went upwards and Kagome smiled. Pressing her belongings tighter to her chest she hurried on. The skin on her uncovered shoulders had meanwhile developed goose bumps and the warmth from the spring had evaporated. Kagome was glad she would soon reach their camp, for she was beginning to feel cold again.

Ahead, she spotted the characteristic arc that led to another crossroad. A bright smile on her lips, the apology for her being away so long ready, she burst through the gate. She stopped and her smile fell. In front of her lay a crossroad, yes, but there wasn't a merrily burning fire in the middle of the room, no Miroku-sama, no Sango-chan, no Shippo, no Kirara and no Inuyasha, yelling at her. She blinked. Where had they gone?

Realization dawned upon her. She must have taken a wrong turn! Screwing up her face in concentration, Kagome mentally retraced her steps. No, she had not taken a wrong turn. Two times left, that was right. What could it have been then? Of course, she had taken the wrong tunnel from the chamber of the hot spring!

Kagome sighed with relief. All she had to do now was to go back and then take the right way. She turned around and walked back, cursing herself under her breath for being so careless not to notice.

At the first crossroad she turned right, walking very quickly. She was cold and wanted to be back with her friends! They would be worried for her by now. Kagome increased her speed and skidded around another turn, again to the right. The tunnel she was now in was very broad and the moss glowed bright blue. Had she come through here?

She stopped, gazing around. No, this was a new way. Panic rose inside of her. Where had she turned wrong again? Hectically she tried to remember where she had turned in which direction, but right and left became one in her mind.

Kagome sobbed, clutching her belongings tightly, staring around with wide eyes. Where had she gone wrong?

She turned and ran back to the last crossroad. Where had she come from? From the left? Or from the right?

She shook her head to get it clear. Panic wouldn't help her at all, she had to think calmly and then decide what to do. Thinking calmly wasn't that easy, though, if one was cold and alone somewhere under the earth!

She had come from the left, she finally decided. She walked over to the tunnel and peered into it. Had she been here before? Yes, she noticed a spot on the wall where the moss was missing, and remembered she had seen it before. Very good, now back that way.

Hastily she ran back. At the next crossroad she had to go left again, she remembered. The tunnel went straight ahead for a good time, no possibilities of turning left or right. Had she come through here before? Kagome hesitated again, but then she spotted the end of the tunnel. There would be another crossroad, where she had to turn left.

But when she came to that crossroad there was no way left. Blinking, Kagome stared at the naked, unyielding wall. To the right and ahead there were openings into other corridors, but none to the left. But she had to turn left here! Kagome punched the wall with her fist, but it didn't go away.

Slowly she retreated from the wall. Standing in the middle of the room, she turned around. Where had she come from? Left? Right?

A desperate sob rising in her chest she sank to her knees. She had to admit it: she was lost, utterly lost. Lost and alone in this maze under the mountain. She started to cry, burying her face into her bundle. She was lost, lost, lost…

She cried for a while, rocking backwards and forwards on her heels. She would never escape this labyrinth. She would die here without seeing her friends again, without seeing her family again, without seeing Inuyasha again…

Kagome raised her head. "Inuyasha…," she whispered. She took a deep breath.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping he might hear her. "INUYASHAAAA!"

Her voice echoed through the tunnels. She waited. Nothing happened. She was alone.

Kagome closed her eyes and fought the rising panic. No, she would not despair! She would find her way back to her friends!

Resolutely she got up. She was alone, therefore she had to rely on herself. Closing her eyes again she concentrated, waking her miko powers up. Instantly she felt the power rise inside her and she couldn't help a faint smile.

Her powers astonished her. They had become stronger a lot lately and she had improved on using them. They came almost every time she called for them and nearly always did what she wanted them to do. Now she wanted them to show her the way back to safety.

Her eyes still closed, she slowly turned a full circle, waiting for her powers to tell her which way to go. Suddenly she felt a tug at her soul and, opening her eyes, stepped forwards through the arc into another tunnel.

Each time she came to a crossroad or another fork in the way she went, she stopped and called upon her powers. They always showed her which way to go, though she thought the zigzag they led her through rather odd.

Unnoticed by her, her powers slowly led her further and further down. Only when the moss gave off a brilliant, bright-blue shine she noticed she hadn't gone upwards but downwards. For a moment she felt unsure. Had her powers led her the wrong way? She had so readily trusted them, but could they be trusted?

_Well, it is to late now to start doubting_, she told herself and marched on.

She was walking down another broad corridor now. Its ground ran even and the moss on the walls grew in odd patterns. When Kagome examined it closer she realized that the moss had simply covered the carvings that the hand of an artist had chiselled into the walls. This was not an outpost of a castle or a secret escape! There were far too many corridors and tunnels down here, the maze of them was too tricky and these carvings too artistic! She wondered idly what this place once had been.

Slowly she walked down the passageway, looking left and right at the walls, admiring the patterns the moss had outlined. When she drew nearer to the end of the passage and another arc, she saw the flicker of a fire beyond it. Her eyes widened and she started. Fire? Her friends? Her powers had indeed led her back to her friends?

A laugh rose inside of her and she hurried towards the arc. She had succeeded! Weird, for she had thought, from the moss' bright colour, that she was deep down and she couldn't remember ascending stairs, but there was fire ahead and that meant her friends.

Breathless and almost giddy she ran through the arc, only to stop dead in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. This wasn't the cave she had been looking for, either!

The room she had just entered was a large oval with a domed roof. Torches were lined up on the walls in regular intervals. In the middle of the chamber lay another spring, its water of deeply blue colour. And in that water lay, eyes closed and a relaxed expression on his usually blank face, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

Kagome gaped at him, frozen in shock and surprise.

He was lying comfortably back against the edge of the pond. His long, white hair was flowing on the surface and covering his body from her eyes. His face and his shoulders, though, were visible.

_Nice shoulders,_ flashed through Kagome's mind and she immediately chastised herself for thinking something like that in such a situation. She was amazed by his peaceful face, though. She'd never thought he was able to look like this!

Then she realized she was gaping at him and, like an afterthought, _who_ it was she had just stumbled upon. A slight fear crept over her and she wished she was back in the maze, still looking for her way back to her companions. There in this pond, only a few steps away, was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's cold-hearted brother! She was alone, unarmed; where her friends were only heaven knew.

_My luck, that of all people I just had to walk in on him and disturb his solitude. I wonder what he'll do…_ She watched him cautiously, waiting for any sign from him he had felt her presence.

He had not moved an inch. His eyes were still closed, but his expression was once more carefully blank. So he _had _noticed her! What would he do now? She expected everything from a vicious attack to being ignored completely.

After another couple of seconds had gone by and he had still not moved, Kagome decided he was set on ignoring her. It could have been worse and she'd better not do anything that might infuriate him, like asking him to bring her back to Inuyasha. She was sure he was more than able to find his younger brother, but it would be suicide to ask him to do so. It was best that she left right now and tried again to find her way back on her own. Well, at least she could apologize for disturbing him!

"Um…," she began hesitantly, her eyes fixed on his face for any change in it that might warn her (though if he decided to kill her she would only notice afterwards, she was sure). Unconsciously, she pressed her bundle tighter to her chest. "I… I'm sorry for disturbing you. I didn't mean to… to burst in on you. I came across here by chance. I had gotten lost in the labyrinth after I took the wrong way from the hot spring me and Sango had bathed in… and when I saw the fire I thought it was our campfire, that is the fire Inuyasha had made, and…," inwardly she cursed herself for babbling on like an idiot. She took a deep breath. "Sorry," she finished simply. "I'll be off again now."

He did not react and she turned to leave. Before she stepped through the arc, however, she cast another glance back over her shoulder. A jolt of surprise surged through her and she stilled. He had cracked an eye open and was watching her, his face still blank.

She stared at him, but when he quirked an eyebrow at her she blushed and cast her eyes down. They came to rest upon the stump of his left arm. Kagome blinked at the severed limb and suddenly she was again in the huge body of his and Inuyasha's father where the legendary Tessaiga had been hidden. She felt again the cool bones of the old skeleton against her back as she pressed herself into a corner to be out of the line of fire. She heard again the huge white dog growl threateningly, a sound that reverberated in her very bones. She saw again Inuyasha standing in front of her, Tessaiga in his hand, the battered blade having transformed into a bright, sharp fang after his astonishing announcement that he would protect her. She saw again as Inuyasha flexed his muscles and jumped upwards, heard again his angry cry, watched him again brandish the sword and heard again the pained howl as the blade cut off the dog's left foreleg. She watched again as the giant beast stumbled backwards, crashing through the bones and disappear into thin air, his tiny servant screeching for his master to wait for him.

She blinked and was back in the domed chamber, staring at Sesshomaru's bared chest. Blushing furiously, she quickly looked up to him. He had both eyes open now, and they were ice-cold. Kagome gulped and flashed him a shaky smile.

"Sorry," she whispered. Then she turned to leave him, the image of his damaged body clearly in front of her inner eye.

After a few steps, standing now right under the arch, she stopped again, staring sightlessly at her belongings still pressed against her chest.

_It isn't right,_ she thought. _He shouldn't be that… that incomplete. He doesn't deserve being, well, diminished. He doesn't deserve being restricted in his abilities. I thought he deserved what he got at first. I thought, being restricted in his abilities, especially his fighting abilities, would be of an advantage if he came to face Inuyasha again. Well, it did, but… I don't think so anymore. _

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and nibbled it absently. _He has changed a lot lately. He has stopped Inuyasha's rage when nobody else could have done. He seemingly has adopted an orphaned human girl. He has saved my life, whether it was intentionally or not. He doesn't deserve being less than he was. _

A thought came to her mind. She remembered one of the things Kaede had told her of during the last month. Could she probably do that? Nervousness took hold of her and a shiver ran down her spine. Not a shiver of cold, though. It felt more like… anticipation.

Coming to a sudden decision she whirled around again and returned into the chamber. Sesshomaru has closed his eyes again, but a slight frown marred his face. Kagome was very nervous. _He probably thinks me annoying and wants me to leave… Well, I will at least ask him. _

Putting her bundle down, she walked over to the pond and knelt down by its side. She knotted her fingers in her lap to stop them from shaking, and waited as patiently as she could for him to acknowledge her.

It took a while, but finally she thought she heard him sigh.

"You were about to leave, I gathered." His voice was so cold she shivered.

Raising her folded hands to her chest Kagome bowed slightly. Being polite could do not harm, she thought uneasily. She felt less courageous without Inuyasha around, yet she refused to be intimidated by him.

"Pardon me for forcing my presence upon you," she began, her tongue stumbling over the formal phrases. Her mind quickly pondered on the best way to ask him, coming to the conclusion that absolute frankness was the best choice. She took a deep breath and went on: "Please do not think me obtrusive. It is not my intend to offend you, but I… I might be able to help you," she ended with a small gesture towards the stump of his left arm.

He said nothing and she raised her eyes to look at him. He was watching her intently, his golden eyes piercing like he wanted to read her mind. Kagome needed all her courage to answer his gaze openly. "It would be no danger to you, I promise!"

He still did not answer, only stared at her. "May I try?" she asked at last.

His eyes did not leave hers. They had lost a bit of their fierceness, but kept boring into hers like he was searching for something in her gaze. Kagome thought she saw confusion and curiosity flicker in the depths of his golden orbs, but as soon as they had appeared they were gone and she wasn't sure whether she had been right.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru leaned his head back again. "Try," was all he said.

Kagome gulped hard, vaguely wondering why she had felt inclined to do something so utterly stupid. But she had no time to wonder now. Shakily she rose to her feet and traipsed around him to his left side. There she knelt down again at the very brink of the pond, so that she was able to reach him without problems. She stretched her hands out and hesitated. She had to touch him in order to work properly. Why hadn't she thought of that before?

"I'm sorry, but I have to touch you," she whispered, anxiously awaiting a scathing reply like this Sesshomaru would never let a human touch him. But he only sighed, this time audibly. Kagome gulped again and moistened her dry lips with her tongue before she lowered her hands. Her right hand she laid on his shoulder, her left hand dived under the surface and lay down on at the end of the stump. A shiver ran through her body and she closed her eyes. She was very conscious of the hardness of his muscles and the softness of his skin. Her fingertips tingled and something in her stomach fluttered.

_I've never thought it would feel that good to touch him…_

Quickly she called herself to order and banished the thought of how he felt under her hands from her mind. Instead, she concentrated on remembering what Kaede had told her.

"There is a way for a miko to heal a demon," the old woman had said while stirring the fire with a hook. "It is not an easy thing, though, and not to be done rashly. To begin with, you have to concentrate on your powers, child, and call them to life. You need to intensify them. Gather as much of it to you as you are possible to hold. This will immediately call forward the demon's youki. Don't be afraid then, or retreat! This is what you have been waiting for! But be careful! Don't let it overwhelm you! Take care not to purify him.

You will feel his youki like fire around you. It will try to overpower you, for the sacred powers of you, my dear, are a danger to every demon, high or low. This mustn't happen! Imagine your powers to be ice, that way you will be able to resist. Envelope his youki with your power, child, but be careful. Let not your ice extinguish his fire, nor his fire melt your ice!

He will fight against you taking control of him. Be steady then! When you feel his powers are under your control, start your work. Your own powers will show the way, and the final act of healing will be done by the demon's power.

After you are done, slowly retreat from him. Only then you are allowed to let go of the demon. Do not end your physical contact before you have finished! This would destroy you, and maybe even him!"

These had been her words. Kagome grit her teeth. Well, she simply had to make sure she would not loose contact!

Relaxing, she called for her powers. Instantly she felt them flare up. They whirled around her, set her nerves on edge and tingled in various parts of her body. Now she had to intensify them. But how?

Kagome frowned a bit. _More… I need more…_ And her powers answered.

She gasped softly at the immense onslaught of pure magic. The feeling was almost painful and she trembled uncontrollably.

Yet before she had time to adjust to the new situation, she heard Sesshomaru growl. Then she felt his youki rise. As soon as it had been called upon, the demon's magic started fighting against her sacred power and for a moment Kagome was lost. Her determination faltered and her magic withered. He was so _strong_!

She had never felt his youki that strong before. It had never been directed at her. Now it was and Kagome doubted her ability to go on. How could Kaede describe this feeling as fire? This was lava, slowly and steadily approaching her. It would burn out her mind and leave her body as an empty shell. How could she ever bring so much raw strength under her control? It was impossible! He would overwhelm her!

Unconsciously she dug her nails into his flesh as she fought for control. She would not _let _him overpower her! Concentrating hard, Kagome gathered her power again, drew it as close to her as she was able to, like Kaede had told her to do.

In response, Sesshomaru's youki intensified and crowded around her. Kagome was breathless and severely shaking by now. She felt like standing on a rock in a sea of lava, and its tide rose up to her. The heat came closer and closer; soon it would reach her and destroy her.

_Ice,_ she thought frantically. _I need Ice… Ice cubes. Icicles._ It didn't work, the lava came closer each moment. _Ice, ice ice…. North Pole. A desert of ice_. That did it. Kagome felt her powers turn into ice and she shivered from the cold. She was trembling worse than before, but the ice had stopped his dangerous approach.

Very cautiously Kagome now stretched her powers. She visualised how arms of ice embraced the lava. Where heat and cold met it hissed and she felt the contact like electric impacts. Shivers ran up and down her spine, her heartbeat quickened and her breath became erratic. Never before had she felt so much alive. Never before had she been so frightened.

It took Kagome a while to encircle his youki, because he constantly struggled and squirmed, making sudden attacks and always managed to break through the enclosing ice. In addition to that she had to keep her own powers in check. More than once they threatened to become too strong, extinguishing the heat and turning the lava into stone. But she kept wrestling and finally she succeeded.

Panting, covered in cold sweat and feeling ultimately exhausted, Kagome joined both ends of her ice-arms. A small part of her mind twittered with excitement. She had done it! She had brought Sesshomaru under her control! The larger part of her thoughts refused to celebrate, for her hold over him was an extremely shaky one. She wouldn't be able to keep him bound for long. Even now she felt his muscles move under her fingers and his youki strain against her powers.

Therefore she quickly continued her task. Stretching her fingers on his skin, Kagome searched for the best way to bring his imprisoned powers into working her way. Somehow she had to bring them into flowing through his arm.

Without her conscious effort, she gathered his concentrated youki underneath her hands, using the wall of ice her power had created as a means to direct it. When she felt it searing against her palms, she pulled her power back into her hands and pushed his from behind into his body, commanding it to heal. In a wild rush the pent-up youki-energy rushed forwards.

Through the loud and madly beat of her heart in her ears Kagome heard him gasp, but she didn't pay heed to it. She was rocking backwards and forwards, shaken by the immense greatness and force of the powers she had controlled; hers as well as his. Her desperate clutch on his left shoulder and arm was the only thing that still held her up. She felt both powers pour out of her and into him, running beneath her hands through his body.

The instant his youki surged into him, Kagome felt the skin under her palms get hot. The muscles twitched spasmodically, the skin moved and the heat became stronger with each heartbeat, until she wanted to pull her hands back. Instincts told her to do so, for she would surely burn herself badly, but Kaede's warning were still in her ears, and so she did not move.

When the heat had become unbearable she sensed, at long last, the powers start working. Amazement rose inside of Kagome as the healing began. She felt bones and flesh growing, muscles developing, sinews forming and blood rush through newly built up veins. She felt his claws grow at the end of his fingertips, and the poison that surged into them.

Then the heat receded and soon was gone. His youki had been consumed in the healing process. Her sacred powers had evaporated as soon as his had been gone. Kagome felt drained and exhausted. She was more tired than ever before in her whole life and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right now. But she had achieved what she had never before thought possible, and below the leaden tiredness her soul was dancing in delight.

Kagome blinked and raised her heavy lids to look at Sesshomaru. He was staring incredulously at his re-grown arm.

She sighed and her hands fell from his arm. The demon lord gazed up at her, surprise, amazement and respect glowing in his golden eyes. Kagome tried to smile, but couldn't muster the strength for that task. "Did it," she whispered. Then everything around her went black and she felt herself falling…

Sesshomaru caught the human girl as she fell headlong into the pond. Winding his new left arm around her, he pulled her up and against his chest to keep her from drowning. Her head lolled against his shoulder and he looked down into her face. She was unconscious from the effort. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. She looked like a sleeping child, innocent and small. Nothing in her countenance betrayed the amazing strength of her miko powers.

He had known her to be a miko before, but he had never ever thought she could be _that_ powerful! She, a small, fragile human girl had been able to do what he himself could not have done: re-growing his left arm. His pride was hurt, but on the other hand he was highly astonished – and thankful. She had helped him, offering her aid without being asked for it, and he owed her something. He did not like it, not at all. He, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, owing a human, and a miko no less! Yet, he would not be so dishonourable not to acknowledge his debt. She had done him a great service.

Frowning slightly, Sesshomaru wondered why she had done it. He had never given her cause to think he wanted, or needed, help. For he did not! He refused to acknowledge he needed somebody helping him, in whatever matter. Neither did he want the aid of others. Had he known before this girl was able to heal him, he still would not have asked her to do so. He would not have lowered himself to admit he had needed her, a lowly human, to do what he could not.

_She _had offered him her service. She had asked him for permission to try a healing. He had not thought she would succeed. He would not have given her the permission if he had known. But he had not known, had given her permission and she had healed him. Why had she wanted to cure him?

He took a closer look at her, the strange human girl that travelled with his half-brother. The one who had pulled out Tessaiga, who had fought him and who had never shown him the respect he deserved. Until now, that is. She had been very polite when she had asked for permission. She had even apologized for disturbing him! Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. Sometimes humans were really surprising!

The demon lord had known she had been there as soon as she had entered the corridor that led towards this chamber. Above the smells of the spring and the moss, her scent had reached his nose, and though it was a rather pleasant scent he had been annoyed. Usually his brother wasn't very far away from her and he preferred to avoid Inuyasha's company. From all people it just had to have been her to disturb him! He had harboured the faint hope she might go away, but of course it had been a vain hope.

He had been determined to ignore her; there had been no reason why he should have taken notice of her! She was, after all, only human and he would not allow such a low creature disturb him. But she had surprised him by apologising, and her odd behaviour had roused his curiosity. She had already been about to leave when she had caught him watching her. He had cursed himself for letting his curiosity getting the better of him and had been angry with her for not leaving.

While thoughts were trained on the earlier events, Sesshomaru studied the girl's lifeless form. Golden eyes alighted on her strange attire and narrowed. She was wearing nothing more than a soft, white piece of cloth that she had wrapped around her. That human always wore curious clothes, and the demon wondered whether this was another of her special robes. Yet she had carried a bundle in which he had recognized her usual white-green, too-short kimono. So, was this robe a special attire for bathing?

He grabbed her with both hands to raise her up and out of the hot spring, but the piece of cloth, meanwhile thoroughly soaked, had loosened around her and now slipped from her limb body. Sighing irritably, he lowered her back into her previous position. He did not want to have an undressed human female around, for only the gods knew what she would do if she woke up and found herself naked. Neither did he want to dive after the cloth or dress her in her usual garments. Therefore he had to wait until she woke up.

Sesshomaru sighed again in annoyance. This atrocious female caused nothing but problems. He ought to have been more distinct in his silent command for her to leave him alone earlier. If she just had left him alone he would neither be in this situation, nor in debt.

But she had not left. Instead, she started staring at him; at the stump of his left arm to be precise, and he had felt his wrath rise. The audacity of her! Her impertinence! To stare at him like that! She had been there. She had observed his humiliation at the hands of his younger brother. Why was she now staring at the sign of his defeat? Was she feasting on his disgrace? How could she _dare_?

He had been about to get out of the hot spring and rid him of her presence when she had, after a short glance at his face, turned to flee. Glad that he would now be alone he had lain back, but that stubborn human had not gone! She had stopped after a few steps, had returned and forced him to speak to her! Irritating human! Had her offer not taken him by surprise he might have killed her.

But she had surprised him. Fleetingly he had suspected her to have come up with a plan to humiliate him further, but there had been no falsehood, no lie in her eyes. Only nervousness, fear and her wish to help him. If she would leave him after trying he would indulge in her intentions. He had allowed her to try, had even allowed her to touch him, just to get finally rid of her.

Sesshomaru moved the girl from his left into his right arm and raised his new hand to his eyes. He flexed his fingers, admiring their agility. The tips of his claw glowed green with poison and Sesshomaru allowed himself a satisfied smile. She had given him his arm back. She had made him whole again. He might forgive her for being such an insufferable brat.

Still marvelling at the new limb he recalled the healing-process. When the girl had called upon her sacred powers he had very nearly lost control and slaughtered her, suspecting it all to have been a trick to purify him. What had held him back had been the fact that he felt no aggressiveness in her. She had not directed her power at him, but had simply called upon it and gathered it around her.

Yet, it had been enough for his youki to rise in order to protect him from an attack. There had been a small draw-back from her then, but almost as soon as he had thought she would fail she had risen to his challenge again. She had even managed to summon more of her sacred powers!

It had been an uncomfortable feeling at first. Her magic, so complete opposite to his own, had scratched along his nerves and ringed shrilly in his ears. With her rising power his youki had grown stronger, too – remarkable she had resisted him even so long – until it had finally become as forceful as he had never experienced before. He had felt like burning inside and had feared to loose control over his demonic beast. She had been precariously close to setting it free!

The coldness that had erupted from her had astonished him. She had quite effectually blocked the beast! More so, she had managed to get his youki into her control!

Sesshomaru shuddered and closed his eyes in pain. How shameful! How utterly humiliating! A human girl had been able to bring him under her control! She had done no harm to him, quite the opposite, but he did not know how to live with the knowledge that a human female had been able to chain him. He was no lapdog!

From his past experiences with her she did not seem to be someone to boast with this achievement, and he really hoped she would keep it secret from Inuyasha. He would kill her if she told anybody… No, he couldn't. He couldn't take her life while he still owed her something. How annoying this all was!

The demon frowned down at the girl. She was still unconscious, but seemed to breathe steadily. He bent down a bit to listen to her breath and nodded in satisfaction. She would soon regain consciousness and if she did she would answer him some questions. Like, why had she done it? How had she known how to do it?

True amazement had filled him as he had felt how she had directed his powers to her will. The heat had been painful, and the growing of bones, flesh and muscles almost unbearable. But it had been worth it!

When the searing pain had gone and the air, previously thick with their combined forces, had cleared again, all he had been able to do was staring at his left arm. He had not believed it possible, but here was the proof: she had done it!

Her exhaustion had been palpable, but he had not taken notice of it until she had broken the contact. Only then he had realized that the girl had previously been clinging to him, her soft nail pinching his skin slightly uncomfortable.

He had looked up at her and she had tried to smile at him. Her eyes had been two dark pools of midnight, half hidden behind heavy lids and thick lashes. She had been paler than usual and her breath had come out in strained pants. For a single moment, before she had lost consciousness, she had been breathtakingly beautiful, ethereal and not quite human.

Sesshomaru's gaze scanned her face. There was nothing left of that beauty now. She was a pretty, but uninteresting human girl, more a child than a woman. He shrugged and her head lolled back. With an irritable sigh he placed it back at his shoulder. If she would only wake up!

He had used his left hand for the movement, and his eyes watched it with rapt fascination. Sesshomaru's lips twitched into another satisfied smile, and he began flexing the muscles in the arm, cracking the knuckles of the hand, letting the poison flow into the claws and enjoyed every second as well as the knowledge that this was his own hand, not a substitute, and that he was, at last, without blemish again.

Sesshomaru was still admiring the way his claws glowed green when poisonous when the girl stirred. His attention returned to her and he waited impatiently for her to regain full consciousness.

Kagome came slowly round, drifting from the depths of blackness to a soft blue light. She felt warm and comfortable; a strong arm was around her waist and held her against a muscular body. A faint smile played on her lips. She felt safe and protected, which could only mean Inuyasha was around.

She cracked her eyes open and saw white hair flowing through deep-blue water. A slight frown wrinkled her brow. She could for the world not remember what had brought her and Inuyasha together into a hot spring. Had they been bathing together? Had she fallen asleep?

She raised her head and looked drowsily into cool golden eyes. Her own eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Golden eyes, yes, but not Inuyasha's… Why was she here with Sesshomaru? Then it all came back to her: her getting lost in the subterranean maze, the unexpected meeting with the demon lord and her healing him. Afterwards she remembered nothing, so she must have lost consciousness. What had happened then? Why was she now lying on top of Sesshomaru? An_ undressed_ Sesshomaru no less…

Kagome blushed furiously and squeaked in horrified surprise. Pushing against his hard chest, she tried to get away from him.

"S-sorry… I'm so sorry," she stammered frantically. _O gods, he will kill me!_

He only tightened his grip and refused to let her go. Kagome jerked her head up to meet his eyes again. She blinked. "Sesshomaru?"

He regarded her coolly, his face blank. Kagome stared straight back at him. She had never been so close to him, had never before looked into his eyes from so small a distance. She was surprised, for there was no anger in his amber orbs. _Yes, amber, not gold_, she noticed absentmindedly and took an even closer look.

Sesshomaru did not blink or showed by any other sign he was aware of her direct stare. Rather, he seemed to examine her as closely as she him. Kagome, however, only saw his eyes.

They were similar to Inuyasha's and yet not. They were darker than her hanyou friend's bright gold. They were less expressive and their gaze was harder. And they were old and unfathomable. She felt a strange flutter in her stomach. Old… Kagome wondered just how old Sesshomaru really was. His eyes seemed to tell her of many centuries yet his face was so young… She blinked and averted her eyes.

They came to rest on his chest where her hands still lay. Kagome gulped audibly and tried again to draw back, touching him as little as possible. She indeed succeeded in pulling back a few inches, but the movement loosened her towel even more and it slipped down a bit further. Kagome gasped and hastily grabbed the material with both hands, jerking it upwards.

Unfortunately it didn't come as far up as she wished, for Sesshomaru's arm around her waist detained the cloth from rising higher. Even worse was the fact that, as she had used both hands to readjust her towel, she could not keep at least some distance between them any longer and was now pressed flush against his body, her legs tangled with his. Her towel wasn't as thick as she would have wished it to be, and she felt a lot more than she wanted to. Squirming, she struggled to get free, yet the situation became only worse.

In order to keep him from being hurt he had moved a bit and now she was lying between his legs. Kagome blushed violently and eeped, her hands still tugging at her towel. She felt like dying from embarrassment and wished he would let her go. Why was he keeping her back anyway?

Suddenly he laid a hand over her smaller ones that clung to the hem of the once fluffy cloth. He gave them a small squeeze, and Kagome's head jerked up. Her eyes wide as saucers, her mouth hanging open she stared at him.

Sesshomaru lowered his head and watched her through narrowing eyes. He did neither look very friendly, nor patient, so Kagome ceased her futile attempts to decently cover herself.

"Why did you do that, miko?" he finally asked, his voice as even and cool as usual.

Kagome blinked. "Huh? Why did I what?"

A muscle in his jaw twitched and he raised his left hand. Holding it in front of her eyes, he snipped his fingers. Kagome blushed a bit harder. "Oh. That."

She felt him grip her tighter. "Indeed, that." He gave her a piercing stare. "Why did you offer your help to this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome blinked again. Watching him unsure she pondered what to say, for she had no answer to his question. She was wondering herself why exactly she had done it. _I did it because I wanted it, I think. Can't tell him that, can I? What then? Because I could? Because you once saved my life? _

His claws dug into her skin through her towel. His eyes had narrowed into slits. "Why, miko?" he growled dangerously low.

"Uh…" Kagome shivered. "I-I don't know…" she shrugged. "I… I guess I did it because I wanted to."

She cast him an uncertain glance to see how he reacted to that information. He was looking at her like she had said something foolish. "Humans," he snorted.

Kagome bristled. "Hey, I thought you'd like to-"

"How did you know what to do?" he interrupted her. "Who taught you?"

"Kaede-baachan once told me how a miko can heal a demon," she answered, slightly peeved. "I just happened to remember that."

"Who is this Kaede?" he demanded imperiously.

Kagome gave him a look like she would have given Inuyasha when he tried to order her around. She faltered quickly this time, though, for Sesshomaru was not Inuyasha and he was unimpressed by her glare.

"Kaede-baba is an old miko in the village near Inuyasha's forest," she therefore explained quickly. "She told me what to do and how."

Sesshomaru considered that for a while. "Has this woman ever healed a demon herself?" What he thought about a miko healing a demon, or even wishing for it, he kept to himself.

Kagome shook her head. "No. She said her powers have never been strong enough, and now she's getting old."

He narrowed his eyes even more. "If she had never done so herself, then how did she know about it?"

"She said that Midoriko-dono had done so once," Kagome answered. "Afterwards she had given that knowledge to her students and thus it came to Kaede in the end. Have you heard of Midoriko-dono?"

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, watching her face with a curious look in his eyes and Kagome wondered what he was thinking. "You do not have the faintest idea of what you have done," he stated with a calm voice.

"Of course do I know!" Kagome protested, putting her hands on his chest and pushing back a little. "I remembered every word Kaede-baba told me and!"

"No," he cut her short. "You do not know what you have done. This Sesshomaru has heard of the miko Midoriko," he went on, glaring icily at her to stop her from protesting again. Kagome shut her mouth and glared back. "That woman _erased _demons, she did not _heal _them. One of her students fell in love with a demon and made up a _theory _of how she might be able to heal her lover. Midoriko merely agreed that it _might_ be possible to do so, but advised the woman to never try to."

Kagome's eyes had widened with each word he said and when he ended she was gaping at him. "A _theory_?" she asked incredulous. "But Kaede-baachan said it was true!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Time develops myths," he said wearily. He looked at her dumbfounded face. "Until you, miko, healed this Sesshomaru it has been nothing but a theory. No miko has ever healed a demon. Did you not think it odd that Midoriko has had, after killing so many demons, the wish to heal even one of them?"

Kagome felt like a very stupid child. "She was so strong and rumoured to have been highly unusual. I thought she might have done so…" Her voice got lost and she bent her head.

"You, girl, have acted utterly foolish. You have put both our lives in danger by letting a story define your action. The woman who taught you did not teach you well. You should never have done anything so hazardous!" He underlined his scathing scold by very painful pinches of his claws.

Tears welled up behind her eyes and she bit down on her trembling lower lip. _But all I had wanted to do was to help him, _she thought miserably. _And after all, it did work out all right! _She raised her head and smiled a bit shakily into his cold, disapproving face.

"But it did work out all right!"

He cast her a sour glance, but sighed and his face softened a little. "Yes, so it did."

Kagome's smile became radiant and she beamed at him. "Which proved the theory to be true! So stop racking your brains over what might have happened. All's well that ends well, and I'm very glad it did!"

She realized he wasn't listening to her, but staring at some spot behind her, a clearly annoyed expression on his face. Kagome blinked and was about to turn around to look what had him so distracted when she heard the voice.

"...hope we finally find her there."

Kagome froze. That was Miroku-sama! And the gruff answer Inuyasha! Her friends had been looking for her and now found her. She would have rejoiced hadn't she been in the position she was in: sprawled across Sesshomaru. Hysterically she tried to pull back from him, tugging at her towel at the same time.

He let go of her, but had to grab her again immediately as she disappeared under the surface. To her shock Kagome had found out that the spring was deeper than she had thought it was, and because she had to hold onto her towel she was not able to swim. Sesshomaru had just lifted the sputtering miko up when she heard the characteristic sound of sandals on stone echoing through the chamber. They had arrived and there was not time to get out unnoticed. Panicked Kagome did the only thing she could think of: she hid her face in Sesshomaru's shoulder, pressing against him as close as she could, hoping his hair would cover her, and praying her friends would not recognize her. She couldn't be found in such a situation, not by Miroku-sama and Inuyasha!

She felt Sesshomaru start ever so slightly at her unexpected move, but before he had time to say anything Miroku addressed him.

He and Inuyasha had been wandering through the maze in search of Kagome for a good while now. After she hadn't come back for a long time they had grown worried. More so because Sango had said Kagome told her she would hurry. At last Inuyasha had decided to go back to the pond and look for her, hiding his worry for his friend under a tirade at her stupidity.

Miroku and Sango had waited at their fire, Shippo clinging anxiously to the woman and asking her in regular intervals whether she thought Kagome was alright. It didn't take long before a fuming Inuyasha returned. He had told them she had obviously taken the wrong way from the spring, stupid wench that she was, and he would now go after her. Miroku had immediately announced his resolve to come with him, and after a short, heated argument Inuyasha had agreed.

So they had set out to find her, Inuyasha following her scent through the labyrinth, cursing every now and then. The monk had thought it rather odd that Kagome would be so careless as to take a wrong way, but had said nothing. Inuyasha was already furious, read worried, enough.

Their way had led them deeper and deeper until they had come to the broad corridor with its bright blue light. Inuyasha had declared she was somewhere ahead, for her scent was stronger now than before. And indeed they had heard a female voice, yet they didn't understand what she said. Paying no heed to Inuyasha's sudden heavy frown, the monk had walked confidently through the arc into the next room. Three steps behind the threshold he stopped dead.

He was standing in a very large room with a high roof, and in front of him was another hot spring. In its water rested none other but Sesshomaru, a dark-haired female in his arms. The demon lord did not look all too happy, and Miroku thought he understood very well. He himself wouldn't have been that happy had he been disturbed when being with a woman.

Therefore he bowed and said politely: "Please excuse us for intruding upon your privacy. We will leave you alone at once."

He turned to Inuyasha, who stood a step behind him, staring incredulously at his brother. "Come on, Inuyasha, let's go."

Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Kagome!" he choked.

Miroku blinked and looked back. It was then that he noticed _who_ the woman in Sesshomaru's arms was. His eyes went wide in disbelieve. "Kagome-sama!"

He watched as a shiver ran over his friend's body. She did not look up. Nobody moved for some long seconds. Then Inuyasha took some steps towards the pond, his fists clenched, a dangerous expression on his face and storm in his eyes.

"Let go of her," he pressed through gritted teeth. When Sesshomaru didn't immediately move, Inuyasha plunged into a tirade of curses and terms of abuse.

Miroku listened to his repertoire with a slight shudder and tried to stop the hanyou. But Inuyasha wasn't to be stopped, he went on and on. The monk thought this wasn't the best way to bring Sesshomaru into letting go of Kagome-sama, but Inuyasha was beyond reason.

Kagome shivered as she listened to Inuyasha's rant. She ought to have known he would recognize her! If not by sight, then by scent, and he indeed had. What would he do now? He always got mad at Koga declaring her his woman, though she kept on telling him the wolf was wrong. This now was a different cause, though. They had caught her in a highly compromising situation. She wished Inuyasha would at least let her explain. If he would only stop yelling!

She shivered again and pressed her face closer into the crock of Sesshomaru's neck, absently noticing his pleasant scent. He smelled really good and her stomach fluttered again. She felt his muscles tensing under her hands, and wished Inuyasha would stop or the earth would open for her to disappear. Preferably both.

Finally he stopped, panting heavily.

"Are you done now, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's voice was cool and slightly bored, as usual.

Inuyasha glared daggers at his elder brother. "Let go of her. Now! What have you done to her?"

Kagome felt Sesshomaru sigh. "This Sesshomaru has done nothing." He made a tiny pause before he went on. "Your miko has done me a favour." This time his voice was a bit deeper, and Kagome felt it rumble in his chest. Another shiver ran down her spine, her breath hitched in her throat and her heart skipped a beat. Sternly she called her body to order, wondering what was up with her.

A double shout in surprise came from her friends: "What!" and Kagome groaned. Couldn't Sesshomaru have chosen a less ambiguous answer? She felt red heat rush into her face at the thought of how her friends must have understood his words. Inuyasha would go ballistic!

Indeed, as soon as he had recovered from his first shock, Inuyasha tried to lunge at Sesshomaru. Luckily Miroku was able to hold the viciously growling hanyou back. Kagome heaved a sigh. She raised her face an inch from its hiding-place and, with a calm she did not feel, said clearly the one word. "Sit."

Behind her she heard the dull thumb of Inuyasha hitting ground. Cautiously she peered over her shoulder, her face violently scarlet, and cast an imploring glance at Miroku.

"Please, Miroku-sama, get him out here," she begged.

Miroku looked at the sat hanyou, then at the flushed girl. "Um, Kagome-sama, why don't you just come out of the water?"

"I can't! The towel slipped and… Please, Miroku-sama," she continued as the monk, after casting a short glance at her body, blushed. "Please get Inuyasha out and wait for me outside."

Miroku nodded and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, just as the spell had worn off and the irate hanyou had jumped up.

"Oi! What was that for!" he yelled, resisting Miroku's attempts to drag him out of the chamber. "Get out and come here, Kagome!"

Kagome hid her face again. "I can't and I won't!"

"Now, come on, Inuyasha," said Miroku coaxingly. "Let her get out without us watching." He dragged the complaining hanyou through the arc and Kagome heard them discuss the matter outside. Inuyasha only fell silent when Miroku gently told him she wasn't decent. _Thanks a lot, Miroku-sama! This really improves the situation!_

Huffing irritably she propped herself up. Once more her attempt to get free was stopped by Sesshomaru's tight grip on her. Eyes flashing Kagome looked up to demand her freedom. He watched her with raised eyebrows, his amber orbs glowing softly. She thought she saw a smile lurking in their depths, but she was not in the mood to wonder at possible oddities in his behaviour. All she wanted was to get out of the pond and away from him.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched. "Sit?" he asked, the corners of his mouth curling upwards.

Kagome glared at him. He was obviously pleased and it angered her to no end. _Jerk! He's laughing at it, but I have to deal with an angry Inuyasha now and it has been his entire fault! If he had let go of me sooner, than they wouldn't have seen me in this position, Inuyasha wouldn't have gone mad and I wouldn't have had to sit him! _

She groaned mentally at the thought how furious Inuyasha had to be. First she had gotten lost because of her carelessness; second Inuyasha had to look for her; third, when he had finally found her – about which she was really glad and would have been even more so, if… well, just if – she had been in a highly compromising situation with none other than his brother; forth, Sesshomaru just had to explain the situation in a highly ambiguous way; and now the jerk was laughing!

"That was very impressive," he stated, the vaguest hint of amusement in his voice.

Kagome glared a bit harder, but to no avail. Making an angry sound at the back of her throat she punched his chest with a tiny fist. "Oh, shut up and let me get out of here!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously, and all at once he was back to his cold, menacing personality. Growling he grabbed her by both arms and without warning almost threw her out of the spring. Kagome landed with a surprised squeak and quickly wrapped herself in her towel properly. Then she cast him a dark glare; at least, she tried to, but as he had chosen this moment to get out of the spring himself, Kagome immediately turned her head away, blushing a very deep shade of red.

Shaking herself out of her momentary stupor she got up. The warm water dripped from her towel and her hair and formed a small pool at her bare feet. With regret she stated that she had lost her slippers in the pond. Looking into its depths mournfully, she turned and walked over to where her bundle lay. Taking her second towel, she scowled. It was, as well as her clothes, still damp and cold. She shivered in the cool air and goose bumps rose on her bare skin. The small towel was of no use and she did not really want to dress, as wet as she was, in her moist clothes.

Sighing she decided she had no other choice when a large, warm, dry, towel-shaped appearance manifested in front of her eyes. Kagome blinked at it in surprise. Recognizing the slender, elegant hand that held this wonder she peered over her shoulder. He stood closely behind her, holding the towel out to her with an impatient expression on his face. Admitting that she felt intimidated at last, Kagome took it. Why did he have to be so tall?

"Thanks," she mumbled and hurried to wrap herself in his towel, letting her own fall down into a wet heap. The new towel was very large and covered her from shoulders to ankles; it was warm and soft and smelled really good.

"You don't need it?" she cast him a rather shy glance and instantly wished she hadn't done so.

He had dressed in a beautiful, silk kimono with red and blue patterns. Unfortunately, the kimono was white and he hadn't dried before dressing. White silk became transparent when wet.

Kagome squinted her eyes close and started towelling herself vigorously. _I did not see that. I did **not** see that!_

"This Sesshomaru is not so frail to become ill from being wet in cold air, unlike you humans." His cold, condescending voice, sounding close behind her, startled Kagome. She had not realized he was still so close! She gulped nervously and took a few steps away. _I guess that means no._

She hurried to finish and dress. Her clothes felt highly uncomfortable but there was no helping it. When she was done she folded the borrowed towel neatly and turned around cautiously. He was still standing behind her, arms crossed, and his face blank as usual, but his eyes were darkened by some emotion. Fury or impatience Kagome did not know and did not want to examine further.

Her eyes fixed on his faces she held out the package to him. "Thanks again."

He did not move to take it, so she laid it down on the floor and grabbed her own bundle. Rising again she smiled a bit shaky at him. "Um, I'll go now." No reaction. "Bye."

Kagome turned to leave, but after a few steps she was stopped by his hard grasp on her wrist. She gave a soft, pained noise and looked back to him, wondering what he wanted.

His face was serious and his eyes met hers in a straight, unwavering gaze. "Thank you."

Kagome blinked in surprise, but then a smile appeared on her face, brightening quickly. She wriggled her wrist from his grasp, took his hand and gave it a short squeeze. His eyes widened a fraction.

"You're welcome," she said gently.

Flashing him a last, radiant smile, she turned and walked through the arc into the corridor where her friends were waiting for her. Once outside the smile vanished, for she was greeted by an irate hanyou.

"Hey, Kagome! What was he talking about? What favour? What have you done? What has he done? Why were you lying on top of that freak? Oi, wench, answer me!"

Kagome sighed and turned to Miroku. "Thanks for coming and looking for me. Could we please go back? I'm cold and tired and hungry," she said with an imploring look.

Miroku nodded in silent agreement, looking a bit weary himself, but Inuyasha seemed to want to discuss the matter right then and there. He went on and on with questions and superstitions until Kagome lost patience.

"Oh, shut up, Inuyasha!" she snapped. "Don't make me sit you again! I'll tell you everything, but later! First I want to get back and change dress. Now, will you please lead the way?"

Inuyasha stared at her and she stared back. Miroku sighed. Finally Inuyasha snorted and turned away.

"Keh. C'mon, let's get going and don't dawdle."

Silent, monk and miko followed. They made all their way back in silence, interrupted only by Inuyasha's mumbled curses. It was a long way, and when they finally reached the room they had made camp in, Kagome was shivering from cold and her lids drooping with tiredness. Her legs and head ached, her eyes burned and her stomach rumbled. All she wanted was something to eat and then sleep.

But first she had to go through the welcomes of Shippo and Sango, who both hugged and patted her, kept telling how worried they had been and asked what had happened. Sighing, Kagome told them the same she had told Miroku and Inuyasha: that she would tell them everything, but first she wanted to change dress and eat something. When she had finished both, she put her ramen bowl aside and sighed once more.

"So, Kagome-chan," prompted Sango immediately. "What happened?"

"You probably won't believe me, Sango-chan," Kagome began, a lopsided smile on her face, "but I took the wrong way from the hot spring."

"You took… But how?"

Kagome shrugged. "Simply by not going back through the one arc through which we had come previously." She then recounted how she had gotten lost in the labyrinth and how she had finally settled on using her miko-powers to find the way back.

Shippo gaped at her wide-eyed. "Wow, Kagome, you're really strong! Did it work?"

Inuyasha, who had been all the while staring darkly at Kagome, snorted. Surprisingly he said nothing.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, Shippo-chan, it didn't. My powers led me a way, but not the way back. Instead…" she took a deep breath, "Instead they took me deeper and deeper, until I finally came to another chamber with a hot spring in."

"That doesn't sound so bad, Kagome-chan," remarked Sango.

"Keh, what she doesn't tell is that Sesshomaru was there, too."

"Sesshomaru?" Sango and Shippo asked simultaneously.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, he was there, and please, before you jump onto conclusions," with a glare at both boys, "let me explain what happened!"

Her friends nodded and so she went on, explaining how she had decided to restore Sesshomaru's left arm, remembering that Kaede had once told her how to heal a demon. That rose a gasp from her audience and then it rained questions.

"WHAT!" - "Why did she tell you?" – "How did you do it?" – "Why did you do it?" – "He agreed on that?" – "Why haven't you just left when you saw him?" – "Why did you have to heal him?"

Kagome covered her ears with her hands. "Stop it!" she yelled. "Stop! I said let me explain!"

"But, Kagome-sama-" Miroku began yet he was interrupted by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had tried to keep silent and let her explain. It wasn't easy, though, to not rant and yell at her after he had found her… well, the way he had found her with his brother. But that was too much! She had restored his arm?

"ARE YOU MAD WENCH!" he yelled. "WHAT BIT YOU TO HEAL THAT MORON? HE HAD TRIED TO KILL YOU! HE'S A COLD-BLODDED KILLER! WHAT-"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled back. She jumped up, her fists clenched at her sides, and stared with flashing eyes at a now crouching Inuyasha. "Stop this rubbish, Inuyasha! He had tried to kill me? You tried to kill me, too! And he's not cold-hearted! He has changed. Just think of that human girl he has adopted. Why, he even saved my life once!"

"Yes, easily understandable that you felt gratitude towards him," nodded Miroku.

"Keh! This doesn't explain at all why you were lying on top of him," grumbled Inuyasha.

Sango's and Shippo's eyes went wide and they gaped at Kagome. She blushed slightly, but answered, meeting her friend's eyes openly: "I don't quite know how that happened, but I can guess. The healing was very strenuous, for I had to use my powers as well as his. Afterwards I felt completely drained and lost consciousness. When I came round I was in the water and he held me. I guess I had fallen in. I'm very glad he kept me from drowning."

She sighed and sat down again. "That's what happened."

Five pairs of eyes were staring at her. They were all silent, digesting what they had heard. Miroku was the first to recover.

"So, Kagome-sama, may I now ask some questions?" He waited for her nod before he went on. "You said, Kaede-sama told you how to heal a demon. Why and how did she know?"

"I asked her once if there was the possibility and she told me of a way. She said Midoriko-dono had done so once and that the knowledge was passed from her to her students and so on." She regarded her fingertips. "Now I know it's not quite true…"

"What is not quite true?"

Kagome looked up at Miroku. "Midoriko-dono never healed a demon. It was one of her students who came up with the idea of it, but until today no miko has ever done so."

"How do you know that?" Sango asked, eying her best friend curiously.

Kagome grinned. "Sesshomaru said so. He asked me how I knew, too. He was very angry to get to know where my knowledge came from, because I had allowed 'a mere story to define my actions'."

"He was angry? Why? I rather thought he'd be happy to have his arm back." Sango was confused.

"Well, it was dangerous, you know. If I had lost control he'd have extinguished me like a candle flame or I'd have purified him out of existence. But what infuriated him the most was that what I did had been only theory before. He didn't like being the guinea-pig." She saw her friend's confused expressions and explained. "A guinea-pig is an animal on which things are tested. If these things work out all right they are safe for humans, too. If not… well, you get the idea."

They nodded. "Understandable he didn't like it and got angry." Miroku remarked.

Shippo hopped over to Kagome. "Was he very angry? Did he hurt you?"

Kagome ruffled his hair. "He was angry, but didn't hurt me. He only scolded. He'd make a good father one day, I think."

The monk grinned. "Are you thinking about being the mother of his children, Kagome-sama?" he asked provokingly.

Kagome threw her ramen bowl at him and he laughed, but Inuyasha stared at them both with narrowed eyes. Shippo saw that gaze and shook his head.

"Keep calm, Inuyasha," he chirped. "Miroku's just kidding."

"Keh!"

Miroku grinned at them before he turned to Kagome again. "One last question, Kagome-sama. How did you do it?"

The girl hugged her knees to her chest and stared into the fire. "I used my miko-powers to direct his youki, so he healed himself with my help, more or less."

Miroku blinked. "Huh? You controlled him?"

Kagome shook her head. "Only temporarily. He is so strong that I had problems to keep him under control for even a few seconds. Besides, I'd rather not do it again. It's not nice to have youki so close to oneself."

"That's an understatement, Kagome-chan. It's terrible!" Sango shuddered.

"Hm-hm…"

The monk watched the miko closely. Feeling his eyes on her she looked up. "Yes?"

He smiled. "You really are a very powerful miko, Kagome-sama. To keep a demon like Sesshomaru under control, even only for a few seconds, is remarkable. I daresay that no miko had ever before healed a demon because none was able to."

Kagome blushed and hid her face, but Sango nodded. "That might be true. Kagome-chan, Kaede-sama always said you are stronger than you think you are."

The other girl sighed and shrugged. She cast a sidelong glance at Inuyasha, who sat cross-legged next to her, glowering. "Are you still angry, Inuyasha? Please, I'm really sorry! Don't be angry! Nothing happened."

Inuyasha just snorted, got up and went into a dark corner where he sat down and sulked. Kagome sighed again and her shoulders drooped.

"Don't worry," whispered Sango and patted her hand. "He'll be okay tomorrow."

"I hope so," Kagome answered. "I'm really, really sorry, Sango-chan!"

"Hush! I know. Go to be now and sleep."

Kagome nodded and went to her bag, unrolling her sleeping bag. Saying good-night, she curled into a ball inside of it and closed her eyes. She listened to the whispered talk of Sango, Miroku and Shippo and waited for sleep.

Although her body was exhausted her mind was curiously awake. It kept replaying scenes of earlier that day, of Sesshomaru lying in the blue water, his peaceful face, how his skin had felt under her hands, and the feeling of his body so close to hers.

She pushed these memories away, but others kept unfolding. She remembered the healing process, how his youki had flared in response to her powers, and how strong it was. In those few seconds Kagome had gotten a glimpse at how powerful Sesshomaru really was and it had frightened her. It had also excited her, though she could not understand why.

She did not ever want to be so close to a demon, did not ever want to feel his demonic power directed at her. She would never heal a demon again! Why had she even felt inclined to do it a first time?

Kagome pressed her face into the material of the sleeping bag and banished all thoughts of Sesshomaru or other demons from her mind. Slowly she fell asleep. Just before the darkness finally claimed her she wondered what would happen now. How long would Inuyasha sulk and be angry with her? How would Sesshomaru act towards her in the future? What chain of events did she start with her actions?

Then she fell into deep, black sleep, and when she woke up the next morning she knew nothing of her dreams.

A/N: This came to my mind last year while I was on holiday. I was lying on the beach, listening to the waves and dozed off. In half-sleep in saw this in front of my inner eye. I thought it funny and wanted to write it. But then developed out of this one-shot a whole new story and I abandoned this in favour of The Diary (and my second fic Passion).

Last week, though, the plot jumped at me and demanded to be written. Then I read my horoscope (for some fun) and it told me that now the time was right to do something I had planned to do for a long time and the chances for success were very high. I acknowledged this small hint and sat down to write it. Now it is up to you: was my horoscope right? (g)

Yes, I know there are a lot questions which I left open. Maybe I'll one day write the fic that has developed out of this one-shot and then they will be answered. You have to be patient until then. (grins evilly)


End file.
